Det tredje mål
by Gyllenalv
Summary: Sommerferien er mot sin slutt og Ronny tenker litt på hva han skal gjøre i det nye skoleåret. Spesiellt har han Hermine i tankene. Første kapittel er ute. Flere vil kanskje komme.


_Ja! Her kommer da jeg med en aldri så liten fanfic. Jeg tror jeg kommer til å legge flere kapitler på denne her, for jeg har en del å skrive her, og er i skrivehumøret for tiden. Hyggelig om du leser den, og enda hyggeligere om du kommer med et reviw og forteller litt om hva du synes om den._

_Takk for at du leser den :-)_

_Liv_

_Og, om det er viktig så eier jeg dessverre ingen av disse karakterene. Alle tilhører vår kjære fru. Rowling. Jeg tjener heller ikke noe på å lage denne fanficen…_

Par : Ronny/Hermine

Kategori: Romanse/Humor/Generell

PG/K+

**--------------------------------------**

" **Mål nummer 3. Å kysse Hermine Grang"**

Ronny satt på kjøkkenet i Hiet.

Han og Gulla hadde nettopp slitt ut årets nye ullgensere ved å bekjempe noen av hagegnomene som igjen hadde invadert hagen.

Ronny hadde aldri vært hagegnomenes største fan, men det var virkelig gøy når man kunne få ut all aggresjonen ved å mose litt ut på de usle vesenene.

Han gliste for seg selv.

Det hadde jammen meg vært blodig briljant!

Snart var ferien over, og de skulle tilbake til Galtvort.

Skolen var ikke akkurat det som han gledet seg mest til, men om ikke lenge skulle Harry og Hermine komme på besøk.

Det skulle bli knall å få se dem igjen!

Han hadde trodd han ville glede seg mest til å se Harry.

Hermine kunne jammen være en plage noen ganger.

Kommentarene som hun kom med, og alt det.

Hun var en bedreviter av kanskje de verste, noe som kunne gå alle på nervene i blant… men likevel så var det noe litt fascinerende ved det, og det meste hun sa var jo ikke for å være slem.

Rart at et lite menneske som henne hadde klart å dytte så mye rart oppe i hodet.

Ronny kunne ikke forstå hvordan hun klarte å huske alt sammen.

Han kunne ikke forstå hvordan det var så lett for henne å hente inn så mange S-er og toppkarakterer slik som hun gjorde.

Men hun leste jo og levde nesten for skolen og leksene, så … Hm.

Ronny smilte for seg selv.

Han kunne lett forestille seg Hermine som ivrig rakk opp hånden i klassen, hadde ansiktet most oppe i bøkene eller hadde et eller annet langt foredrag for ham og Harry om en av alle disse dumme gnomeoppgjørende.

Før hadde Hermine vært helt rar.

Han forstod ofte ikke hvorfor han vandret rundt sammen med henne.

Men nå kom alt sammen litt mer i perspektiv.

Hun var ikke stygg heller.

Ronny kunne lett finne krøllete, ugredd og rotete, brunt hår svært, svært tiltrekkende.

Med et par store brune øynene perfekt plassert i ansiktet ble Hermine et ganske vakkert syn. Synd de færreste kunne se det, i alle fall si det.

Ronny var nesten skråsikker på at de fleste i alle fall var _litt _betatte av den lille, smarte Griffingjenta.

Han gledet seg mye til å se Hermine også, det var sikkert og visst!

Etter hvert som han begynte å tenke kom flere og flere tanker inn i hodet hans.

Malfang var vel også litt betatt av henne.

Selv om han kalte henne grums og alt det der, var ikke det bare en fasade for å skjule sin kjærlighet til henne?

Var han ikke litt betatt av henne?

Helt sikkert.

Men han skulle ikke få henne!

Om Malfang i det hele tatt prøvde seg på Hermine, så … så… ja da var han rimelig ille ute! Ronny slo knyttneven hardt i bordet,( så hardt at glasset med gresskarjuice veltet,) bare ved tanken på Malfang stå med armene rundt Hermine i et heftig kyss.

Aldri i livet!

Han skulle for all del få Hermine før Malfang.

Han elsket Hermine høyere, det var han sikker på og dessuten var han den personen som først ble kjent med Hermine.

Dette året så skulle han bli den første personen til å kysse Hermine Grang.

I alle fall foran øynene på Galtvorts elever, (man kan jo aldri vite hva Krumm har bedrevet…).

Han skulle bli sammen med henne, noe som han egentlig lenge hadde ønsket.

Han hadde vel gått med et lite håp om at hun likte han mer som en venn siden 3. klasse.

I nesten 4 år hadde han gått rundt og sett på hvor vakker og fullkommen Hermine var.

Han var virkelig forelsket i henne.

Siden 3.klasse, og han hadde ikke oppdaget det før nå.

Han hadde skjult forelskelsen for seg selv så lenge.

Han hadde aldri turt å innse hvor glad han var i henne før nå.

Ronny ble litt forbauset over at det hadde tatt ham så lenge.

På Humlesnurrs begravelse hadde de jo vært ganske nær hverandre.

Ronny kunne ikke holde gliset inne ved å tenke på de små hendene hennes som berørte ryggen, skuldrene og brystet hans med små, lette trykk.

Han hadde jo bare trøstet henne, og så klart var hun jo lei seg, men i år skulle han i alle fall gå litt lengre enn en trøsteklem!

Ronny lukket øynene og lot bildet av en smilende Hermine fylle tankene.

Han elsket måten øynene hennes åpnet og lukket seg på.

Hun hadde noen vakre, fyldige øyenvipper, mørkebrune, noe som ga Hermines øyne et varmt og vennlig preg.

Øynene var jo brune, som øyenvippene, og kunne minne om mørk sjokolade, eller kaffe man druknet ned i.

Dype og kloke øyne hadde hun.

Alltid våkne, kjappe øyne.

Som både kunne være vennlige og sinte.

Som sinte var de svært vakre.

"Hehe," tenkte Ronny, "Hele Hermine er svært vakker når hun er sint…"

Leppene hennes ville kruse seg på en helt underlig måte om hun ble fornærmet.

En svært fascinerende, underlig, rar måte.

En måte Ronny elsket at de kruset seg på.

Han sa ofte småfornærmende kommentarer bare for å få henne til å se litt småsint ut i noen sekunder.

Han kunne stå i evigheter og stirre på leppene hennes i det hun bablet i vei om skolesaker.

Det var morsomt å se hvordan de beveget seg.

De hadde en slik fin, svak rosa farge og i munnen hadde hun en haug med rette, perfekte tenner. (Som hun for øvrig hadde fått pga Malfang og mobbingen hans. Argh! Nå hadde Malfang banet vei inn i tankene hans igjen. Den dusten!)

Han kunne tenke på Hermines fullkommenhet i evigheter.

Hun hadde vokst seg vakker.

Det var sikkert og visst!

Ronny fant fram pen og papir.

Han måtte ha noen mål for dette skoleåret.

Og noen helt klare mål hadde han også.

Ikke at det var typisk ham å skrive dem ned på denne måten, men det kunne sikkert bli hjelpsomt som en påminnelse om hva han hadde lovet seg selv å gjøre dette året.

Han gliste for seg selv.

Han begynte å tenke, og suttet på tuppen av fjærpennen.

En av de viktigste tingene måtte vel bli… ja!

Han dyppet pennen i det lille blekkhuset han hadde framfør seg, førte pennen raskt over papiret og fikk rablet ned.

_**Mål for siste skoleår på Galtvort!**_

_1. Fullføre heksamen og skoletullet._

Hm… hva mer kunne være viktig. Jo!

_2. Hjelpe Harry med å overvinne Han - Du – Vet._

Og… Ronny gliste for seg selv. Det vanskeligste og viktigste av alle målene.

_3. Kysse Hermine Grang_

_------------------------------------------------_

_**Ja, og det var alt for nå. Mer kommer nok snart, så, eh, bare føøølg med. Hva vil Ronny finne på? dramatisk musikk i bakgrunnen.**_

_EDIT! LES HER, ELLER NOE: Jeg må bare beklage at jeg ikke har fått oppdatert her._

_Skole, eksamen etc…_

_Men så er det da slik at jeg har litt lav selvtillitt, og klarer aldri å bli fornøyd med det jeg gjør._

_Dessuten har jeg skriveblokk, og kommer ikke på noe._

"_Inspirasjonen har forlatt meg, akk", om jeg skal si det dramatisk._

_Eller. Noe kaller visst inspirasjonen for muse også. _

_Min muse har forlatt meg : både når det gjelder tegning og skriving. _

_Det er litt trist… _

_Så – eeeehm. Ja. Tror ikke så mange digger denne ficen uansett, så da er det vel få som bryr seg. _

_Så derfor er det ikke så sannsynelig at jeg skriver noe nytt kapittel her. _

_Men det kan hende det kommer._

_Om inspirasjonen kommer tilbake i løpet av sommerferien, når jeg er på hytta eller noe_

_(hytta er litt kjedelig…så det er nesten ganske sannsynelig)_

_Vel. Ha en fin sommer! _


End file.
